


Still Spider-Man

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out Too, Coming Out, I'm Down for Requests Though If Anyone Has Any Ideas, I'm Feeling Things So I Wrote This Instead, Incredibly short, It's a Father-Son Thing, Like, Only Platonic Feelings Here Y'all, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, SO, Short One Shot, Sorry Starker Shippers, That's There, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker With Supportive Tony Stark Is So Unappreciated And I'm Here To Change That, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anyway, the point was, coming out wasn’t easy, so the universe just did it for you sometimes. Sometimes, the universe would be a real bitch about it too.





	Still Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here other than I was feeling weird feelings I didn't want to confront so I avoided them by writing this. :)) Anyway, this is super short and I hate that because I love the Trans Peter tag and it's so unappreciated. So, if you have anything you want me to write about, feel free to comment or contact me on Tumblr B)) https://ineffableyellow.tumblr.com/ (Or if you just wanna have a conversation about Trans Peter I'm down for that too. I just love Trans Peter guys it's pathetic really.)

Apparently, coming out as trans to Tony Stark had ended up becoming not as big of a deal as Peter had originally expected it to. Then again, his coming out was not to be expected at all really. As he hadn’t exactly meant on coming out. Ever. He just didn’t see the point in it. Why tell the Avengers something that has nothing to do with bad guys or world peace? Being transgender didn't matter, it shouldn't have to. (Also, there was a chance that he wouldn’t be treated with the same respect if he did come out, but that was to be ignored.) Anyway, the point was, coming out wasn’t easy, so the universe just did it for you sometimes. Sometimes, the universe would be a real bitch about it too.

Peter was in his room, changing out of his suit after a night of friendly Spidey patrolling, feeling unusually proud of himself. Peter knew something was going to happen at some point. As it had been a strangely nice day. He helped out a few people with a mugging, helped an old woman cross the road, got yet another churro because of it and even got to grab a cup of coffee with MJ in between it all. It was a rather relaxing day and he hadn’t much of those. This of course meant that Tony would barge in, and ‘relaxing’ was quickly far from Peter’s mind. He walked in without knocking mind you, because as much as he looks up to Iron Man, he had terrible manners sometimes. He never meant it of course, but it would always prove to be inconvenient. The situation now proving to be a perfect example, as he had walked in, Stark pad in hand, right as Peter had slipped on a pair of sweatpants and nothing else.

“Hey kid, just wanted to say good job today and your Aunt May wanted to kn-” he stopped halfway through, having looked up from the device in his hands. Peter could almost see the gears in his head turning as he struggled to puzzle everything together. “Is that…?” Tony directed to Peter’s chest (or… lackthereof really.)

“A binder?” Peter squeaked. “Uh… Yeah?” There was no way out of this, so Peter was pretty much forced to tell the truth.

There was a long moment of pregnant silence. Like the air was more of a solid than it was actual air, difficult to walk through and hard to breathe in. The silence had gone on long enough for Peter to seriously start considering the possibility of jumping out of a window and if that would really be bad. Right as he thought that though, Tony had shrugged. Just... shrugged?

“Okay, cool. Aunt May just wanted to know if you were gonna spend the night here or at her place?” He had switched topics so casually and so suddenly Peter had seriously forgotten what words even were at first.

“I’ll, um... I’ll stay here tonight. If that’s okay?” Tony nodded, already tapping away at the screen. “Could you let her know that I’ll stay at her place tomorrow though?” Peter added, his voice feeling smaller and smaller.

“Sure can. Night Peter.”

“Uh, night Mr. Stark.”

With that said, Tony had reached for the door and began closing it shut. Peter thought that was going to be it and he would have been left with that weird confrontation, but then Tony stopped. Right as the door was going to click, he suddenly swung it back open and he was back in Peter’s doorway. Looking embarrassed, for whatever reason.

“Listen, kid, I just uh… I just wanted to let you know that this doesn’t mean anything…” Tony said awkwardly, and Peter was too shocked to actually feel and/or say anything so he just dumbly nodded as a reply. “I mean, it does. I’m not gonna ignore it and act as if you being trans doesn’t exist, it does and that’s okay. All… All I’m saying is that this doesn’t have any affect on my feelings towards you or anyone else’s. You’re still Spider-Man, Peter, this won’t change that.”

“Right, thanks Mr. Stark.” Peter said after too long of a moment's silence, still not processing the information quite yet.

“Right… I’ll uh, I’ll let you sleep now.” Tony turned back and actually shut the door all the way this time. Really leaving Peter on his own to wonder just what happened and how. It took maybe ten seconds at the most before his brain finally decided to work again and realize-

_Holy shit. I just came out. Sort of? I’m not actually sure if that should be considered as a “coming out” thing as it was more of a “oh hey, guess this is happening now and there's no possible way to stop it” thing. Either way, Tony Stark, Iron Man, the biggest idol of my lifetime, now knows that I’m trans! And he doesn’t care! He… He doesn’t care, he still thinks…_

Needless to say, the day had actually ended up being a little more than nice. Though it didn’t go exactly as planned, nor did it go as smoothly as he wanted it to, Peter could not be anymore relieved than he is now.

“Hey, kid?” Someone knocked through Peter’s door. “Sorry to bother, but it sounds like you’re crying in there. Are you okay?” It was Steve, because of course it was. The man had crazy good timing when it came to people crying in their rooms. Like the super soldier serum had also given him the ability to tell when someone is sad and to be there in minutes to help comfort said sad person. This wasn't the case however, and Steve didn't need to worry about comforting anyone tonight.

“Uh, y-yeah, sorry Mr. Rogers. I’m fine!... More than fine, actually.” Peter laughed, wiping and sniffling away the tears he hadn’t realized were falling.

“Umm, okay then? G’night Spider-Man.” Steve laughed back, the sound of his receding footsteps getting quieter.

_I’m still Spider-Man…_


End file.
